


STALKED

by MarkLee127 (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, M/M, Markno, Obsession, Protective Mark Lee (NCT), Stalker, Sweet Lee Jeno, how does one tag?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MarkLee127
Summary: who were you with?are they a threat to us, jenjen?shall i get rid of them for you?don't get too close jeno, remember what i said?I'm the only one that can have you.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/???, Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

"jeno, jeno listen to me-

I need you t-to calm down okay? can you do that for me?

I need you to hide, okay? get somewhere safe.

I'm on my way, I'll be there soon, don't wor-

..jeno? jeno, what was that noise?!

jeno?? JENO?! JENO, WHAT'S HAPPENI-"

_beep beep beep_

_the number you called is currently unavailable._

_the number you called is currently unavailable._

_the number you called is currently unavailable._

_the number you called is currently unavailable._

_the number you called is-_

"fuck, fuck, jeno please be okay,

p-please stay safe, shit-"


	2. get rid of him

jeno released a shaky breath, the air fogging up in the cold as he hurried back home, shaky eyes glancing behind him frequently.

_step step step_

he reached for his phone, his trembling fingers calling his best friend. gaze cast on his shadow gliding from the side of buildings as he walked down the pavement, following him silently in the dark of the night. he brought his phone up to his ear, the warm orange glow of the lampposts being his only source of light - the stars don't shine as bright as we think they do.

_the number you called is currently switched off-_

jeno cursed under his breath, he forgot mark had practice after school today, his phone was probably still shoved into his locker. he slowly moved his arm down, trying to hide his shaky hands by shoving them into the pockets of his coat.

_step step step_

the sound was closer now.

he bit his lip as he weighed his options, he could either, a) turn around and fight this guy who's been following him for a while now, or b) sprint the fuck out of there. he wasn't the weakest sure, but he was trembling, he doubted he would really put up much of a fight, and he _really_ didn't feel like getting decked in the face. so he took a deep breath, eyes flickering over the shadow of the man behind him, watching him get closer and closer, jeno broke out into a run. he raced back home, his feet thumping against the concrete, the sound echoing through the streets and disturbing the silence of the night.

_step step step_

they were speeding up too. mark didn't need to look back to know they were running after him. 

it's not like this was the first time this was happening anyway. he'd gone through this before sure, but that didn't make it any less frightening. in fact, it just made jeno's nerves spike up even more, it's only a matter of time this guy gets tired of scaring him and actually does something, attack him or whatever the fuck else, jeno just hoped to god that that was not today. so no, even though this has become some sort of fucked up routine, it was still scary, the fear didn't lessen, neither did the relief that flooded his system as soon as he bolted up his steps and the door was closed firmly behind him. finally safe.

▪▪▪

jeno flinched from where he sat on his couch, head snapping towards the front door as he heard someone banging their fist against it. he tensed as the knocking continued, each knock harsher than the last. he stood up warily, grabbing a feather duster (which in hindsight wasn't the smartest choice of weapon) and hesitantly stepped closer to the door. he leant forward slowly, looking though the peephole and sighing heavily as he swung the door wide open.

"dude." jeno started, relief flooding through his system, "why didn't you tell me it was you?" he stepped back and allowed the black haired male to enter.

"are you okay?" mark asked as he stepped forward and clamped a hand onto jeno's shoulders, his eyes full of concern as they flitted over the younger's face, "i saw you called when i was taking my stuff out of my locker and checked my phone, i rushed here as fast as i could, i'm sor-"

jeno cut him off with a smile, gently moving his hands off of his shoulders and heading back to the couch, dropping down and patting the spot next to him. "i'm fine markie, don't worry about it. you really didn't need to come over."

mark just huffed as he flopped down next to him, throwing his bag somewhere in the room, "i know, i just worry, y'know? did it happen again?"

jeno hummed in response, slumping into the sofa and leaning his head back against the soft cushions, eyes trailing over the marks on the ceiling, "it always happens."

they sat in silence for a while before mark sat up abruptly, pulling his phone out of his pocket, the movements startling jeno who had closed his eyes prior but was now staring at the elder with confused eyes as he aggressively tapped away at his phone, "you know what? you shouldn't have to put up with this bullshit. i'm calling taeyong."

jeno turned his head slightly to look at the other properly, "who?"

"he's my cousin. he's a private investigator, he can find whoever the fuck it is that keeps following you."

"mark, that's not necessary, he's probably a busy guy-"

jeno flinched when mark looked up at him from his phone, his expression serious as his eyes bore into his own, "it _is_ necessary, jeno you shouldn't have to live like this. no one should." he gently held one one jeno's hands, running his thumb over the knuckles as he spoke, "i just.. don't want you to be scared anymore." mark looked away and covered his face with his other hand, "i hate that this is happening to you." jeno smiled softly as he saw the tips of marks ears burn red.

"but they're not being dangerous-"

" _yet_. they're not being dangerous _yet_. jeno, it's clear whoever this is is obsessed with you. and don't think i don't know that all this is giving you nightmares."

jeno jolted slightly as he looked at the elder with wide eyes, "huh?" he made a sound of surprise as he gaped at the other, "how did you-"

"remember the night i slept over? few weeks ago?"

"..uh, yeah?"

"jeno you were talking in your sleep. telling someone to leave you alone, jen, you were _crying_. i don't want you to suffer anymore, so let's just find out who this motherfucker is and get him out of your life, okay?"

jeno hesitated as he bit his lip, not wanting to bother this taeyong guy, but one look at mark's pleading expression and his soft "please nono", had his resolve crumbling. he sighed as he nodded softly, mumbling out a small "okay." and even though he was unsure, the smile that lit up mark's face was enough for jeno to believe that he made the right choice.

◾◾◾

"when's he getting here?"

jeno lay on the ground like a starfish, his gaze tracing the small cracks on the ceiling.

"he'll be here soon." mark said as he looked at the boy laying on the carpet softly, a smile unconsciously making its way onto his lips, "why are you on the floor?"

jeno shrugged, his eyes leaving the ceiling to focus on mark's face, "it's comfortable."

"what? more than on the couch?"

"yep."

"i don't believe you."

jeno grinned as he shuffled to the side, his hand patting at the carpet next to him, "come and see for yourself."

mark looked at him incredulously but lay down on the floor regardless, resting the back of his head on his forearm, "it's not that comfortable."

"don't lie to yourself." mark snickered slightly at the reply, turning his head to look at jeno and patting his blonde hair.

"you're so weird."

"oh, and you aren't." jeno rolled his eyes as he spoke, sitting up once there was a knock on the door.

"that's probably him."

mark hummed before moving his arm out from under his head and spread his limbs out like a starfish, mimicking jeno's earlier position.

"you get it, i'm actually comfortable now."

jeno laughed as he stood up, nudging mark's ribs with his foot, "not that comfortable, my ass."

"shut up and get the door."

the two grinned at each other before jeno went and opened the door.

there stood a man slightly shorter than him, his red hair slicked back partially, one of his eyebrows had a slit going through them and his hands were shoved into the pockets of his black suit. it's safe to say that jeno was slightly intimidated.

"hello, you must be taeyong." jeno said slightly nervous, but that feeling quickly vanished when he stepped back and taeyong gave him a soft smile in response, completely contrasting his cold exterior.

"and you must be jeno, nice to meet you."

the two made their way into the living room, taeyong making a small sound of confusion when he saw mark on the floor, "um..what-"

"don't mind him, he's weird." jeno said casually as he motioned for his guest to sit down, ignoring mark sitting upright with a scandalised expression.

"you're the one who told me to-"

"shush mark, we have important matters to discuss." taeyong said as he rummaged through his bag to fish out his phone, not seeing mark gape in disbelief at jeno who stuck his tongue out in return.

"right, so jeno, mark told me someone's following you around, correct?"

jeno nodded, his eyes flickering to mark who now sat on the loveseat, before focusing on the investigator.

"yeah, he uh, he's like, everywhere you know?" he rambled under the other's piercing gaze.

"..uh huh. and has he made any efforts to talk to you? get closer to you?"

jeno shook his head no, "he just follows me around, close enough so i can hear him but that's it, i think he just wants to make sure i can hear his footsteps."

taeyong hummed, switching his phone off and putting it back in his bag, along with whatever he was typing while jeno spoke, "well, it doesn't seem like anything extreme. just someone who's taken a strong interest in you." the man stood up and handed his card to jeno, "well, i've got to go. i don't think you have anything to worry about, but just in case, call me if you need me."

"what the- that's it? you're not going to do anything else?" mark looked at him in confusion as he watched the redhead make his way to the door, "that wasn't helpful at all!"

taeyong sighed as he opened the door and turned to look at mark before left, "mark. it's nothing dangerous and in case you've forgotten, i have an actual job with _actual_ problems to solve, i can't afford to waste my time on something so trivial. just call if anything escalates."

mark huffed as the door shut behind taeyong, spinning around to look at jeno in disbelief, "i thought he'd like, do _something_ , what was that?!"

jeno shrugged. "he probably has worse things going on, i get it, no biggie."

mark growled, cursing under his breath, "no, fuck that. i'll take care of you."

"what?"

"i'll protect you."

jeno looked at him in confusion as mark sat besides him, patting his thigh in conformation. "i'll protect you." oh. jeno beamed at his words, eyes turning to crescents as he attacked mark in a hug, squeezing him with all his strength, ignoring the whines of pain he was dragging out the older, "jeno, get off." mark complained as the other laughed and nuzzled at his arm,

"aw, markie, my hero~"

"dude stop-"

◾◾◾

"mark, go home."

jeno huffed as he looked up at the other from his lap.

"why?" mark acted oblivious as he leant down and pinched jeno's cheek, pulling them hard enough to cause the other pain - which jeno supposes is revenge for almost bruising his ribs with that bear hug earlier, "don't you want me to stay with you?"

"stop-" jeno frowned as he sat up, ruffling his hair to see the other laughing at him. mark snickered as he lunged at him, the other dodging, resulting in them chasing each other around the room, their laughter bouncing off the walls, "what's the matter nono? you always complain i don't give you enough affection."

just as jeno was about to retaliate there was a knock on the door. mark paused and looked over and jeno took the opportunity to shove the other away and go answer the door.

"ow-" jeno laughed under his breath as he looked back to see the other fell onto the couch in an odd angle, he grinned as the other shot him a glare and opened the door.

"who is it?" jeno blinked as he looked around, seeing there was no one around, mark walked up behind him and rested his chin on his shoulder as he looked around too, "did someone just prank us?" mark briefly glanced at the clock to see it was almost midnight, "ding dong ditch?" he mumbled under his breath as jeno closed the door.

"wouldn't it technically be knock knock ditch because they didn't use the door bell?"

mark laughed a airy, "what?" but his smile faltered as there was another knock on the door. "again?" he muttered as he watched jeno open the door with furrowed brows, surveying the surroundings.

"no one again?" mark looked around the streets, not a person in sight. "what the fuck..?" he whispered.

jeno on the other hand, felt his confusion grow as he looked down and saw a piece of paper on his doorstep, the faint colour showing on the outside meant something was written inside it with a very dark red ink. he crouched down to pick it up, feeling mark's curious eyes peer from above his shoulder to see what was written as he opened the paper up to see what it said.

_oh jeno, why did you call that man over? do you want to get rid of me? I must say, that really hurts my feelings jeno.._

_and that boy you're always with, who's with you right now, stop being with him. i don't like it, he gets too close, i don't like him. get rid of him for me will you? if **you** don't, i might have to get rid of him myself._

_you're mine jeno._

_i'll make sure he remembers that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a fyi the creep already knows where jeno lives so that's why eh didn't bother try and shake him off and just ran straight home.


End file.
